Hidden Lives
by Sailor Sparkles
Summary: Instead of returning to Goode after the Giant War, Sally Jackson accidentally enrols her son Percy into a "private" school in the country, and it's not at all what he expects. But the best stories were always those kept a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this idea randomly came to me, I hope you like it. Everything you recognize belongs to Rick Riordan, the plotline is mostly mine, with inspiration from other stories ;D**

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Percy?" Sally Jackson called to her son from Paul's Prius. "I'm fine, Mom," Percy grinned cheekily. "And good looking, too." He put on a random pair of black Ray Bans and nodded his head in an 'Oh yeah!' kind of motion. Paul searched his pockets. "Hey, those are mine!" Percy grinned again. "You pick up some tricks, living with the Stolls."

"I can see that," Paul grumbled. Percy threw the sunglasses and Sally barely managed to catch them. "Percy," she scolded, but the smile on her face betrayed her. "Get your butt inside that school," she added, still smiling, "don't want to be late for the first day." Percy mumbled something incoherent and Paul flashed him a thumbs up from the driver's seat. "See you in a few months, baby," Sally said, tearing up, as Paul waved and exited the tiny parking lot.

Percy awkwardly stood alone for a minute, contemplating the day ahead of him. His mother, Sally Jackson-Blofis, mixed up important papers and somehow enrolled him here, in the Private Academy for the Extraordinary, which, if he did say so himself, the title suited him. _'If Annabeth were here, she'd think I got a big head,'_ Percy thought to himself. But it was true, he was the only living human son of Poseidon. He defeated Kronos, who had taken over the body of a former friend, Luke Castellan. In the end, Luke was a true hero. Percy had survived Tartarus, along with the love of his life, Annabeth Chase. He was one of the Seven who played a big role in lulling Gaea back to sleep. So, you could say he's a pretty accomplished person.

Apparently, Percy had stood contemplating for too long, because the bell rang shrilly. Percy bolted inside the school. Private Academy for the Extraordinary was located in the countryside, not easily noticed between the thick trees and long, sharp blades of bright green grass. After asking a few people where the principal's office was, he stepped inside. She didn't complain about him being late; in fact, she was sitting on her desk, playing Temple Run on a bulky white phone that suspiciously looked like the monster-proof phones Leo and his Cabin made for the whole of Camp. She looked pretty familiar. Her black hair was up in an unsophisticated bun, and her grey eyes twinkled. Her skin was coppery and scarred. A tiny scar ran from her left eye to her lips. That's when it clicked; Mirabelle Clay, daughter of Hephaestus. She was one of those scarce older demigods, she was around twenty-eight.

"Mirabelle?" Percy asked, stunned. "Took ye long enough, Percy," she joked, jumping of her desk and dusting off her blazer. Percy and Mirabelle weren't very close, though she was Leo's favourite sibling. "Anyways," she started, adjusting stack of papers on her desk. "Your schedule should be found inside your dorm room, most likely on your bed or desk. Also, the dorms are co-ed, so I just wanted to warn you about your roommate, she's a little bit..."

"A little bit...?" Percy asked nervously. Suddenly, a girl burst into the room. Her turquoise eyes blazed with anger. "HOW COULD YOU, MIRABELLE?! YOU KNOW THE ONLY ONE I WAS COMFORTABLE ROOMING WITH WAS REA OR GORDON! HOW COULD YOU? YOU SAID I WAS GOING TO ROOM ALONE! NO, YOU PROMISED! THEN THIS BOY JUST HAS TO COME ALONG AND RUIN IT ALL!" She screeched heatedly. Percy winced at her loud voice. "WHERE IS HE, ANYWAYS?!" Percy gulped and waved meekly behind her.

"Oh, hello! My name is Merle Wind, and I'm going to be your roommate and personal guide! Isn't that fun?" She said, her eyes now glittering with kindness, as if she hadn't just been **_screeching at the top of her lungs_** at the **_principal_**. "Well," she grinned, "I have this odd feeling I interrupted something important. I did, didn't I? I'll just be waiting outside for this handsome young fellow!" She waved cheerily and left the room. Percy felt his jaw drop.

"... crazy." Mirabelle whispered. "You should probably go, before she has another fit!" Percy was gone in a matter of seconds.

"So, your name?" Merle asked patiently. Percy cringed. "Percy Jackson," he mumbled, but this girl had excellent hearing because her eyes widened slightly and she mouthed, "O." She showed Percy all the classrooms, the pool, and the gymnasium, with her randomly flirting with him every now and then. She picked up two muffins from the kitchens. "Are we allowed too...?" Percy questioned worriedly. "Eh," She waved him off. "They won't even notice!" Margaret Key, someone Merle had introduced him to, saw them and rolled her eyes. Another boy, with dirty blonde hair spotted them and told everyone in the kitchens. Merle shoved her cranberry muffin in her mouth and took off running. Percy followed her lead.

_~In the dorm~_

_'Being chased by angry kitchen people really wears you down,' _Percy thought jokingly. He sat on his bed, trying to make out his darned schedule. "You know what would be cool?" Merle asked randomly from the other side of the room. _'Getting away from you?'_ he thought, but kept that to himself. "A disco ball!"

"A... disco ball?" Percy wasn't sure he heard right. "Um, okay?" She nodded happily. "Big, big! And super glittery! And mine!"

_'She really is crazy!'_ He thought, his heart pounding in his ears. He thought he saw something big and shiny coming towards his window. He squinted his eyes and gaped. "Is _that.._?"

The last thing he heard before blacking out was screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Sorry if Percy is a bit out of character!**

Percy woke up to the sound of Margaret and Merle arguing. Something about a giant disco ball? "A disco ball! It just _had_ to be a disco ball!" Margaret yelled! "Sorry!" Merle said meekly. "Ugh," Percy muttered, grabbing their attention. "Merle... ugh. I had the strangest dream. We were talking about a disco ball, then there was one in my face. Ha... ha. What a coincidence!"

"Percy," Margaret said softly. "That wasn't a dream. And it wasn't a coincidence." She stared pointedly at Merle, who crossed her arms and and pouted, blowing her blond hair out of her face. Percy did too. His eyes widened.

"Whoa, whoa! I know you! Aren't you that daughter of Zeus that went missing?" Merle nodded rapidly.

"Percy, every single one of us are demigods."

"Well, I guess you know me then!" Percy joked. Margaret rolled her eyes and held out her hand. "Margaret Key," she announced. "Daughter of Bellona."

**Percy Jackson**

After a bit of chatting and introducing on my part, Mirabelle told Merle and Margaret to head to class. I still had a welt as big as a walnut, so I was told (cough, forced, cough cough) to stay.

The nurse took care of me well, covering some bruises and feeding me nectar and ambrosia. I was given a drachma to IM someone, but I wasn't sure who...

**Hey, did you guys like it? Who do you like? I really enjoy writing Merle... anyway, were you expecting that? Who should he Iris Message? I'd like at least three reviews! Sorry it's short!**


End file.
